Malec: Cupcakes
by Dimple Bracegirdle
Summary: What happens when Alec and Magnus make cupcakes one night.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alec, Magnus, Chairman Meow and the setting. I DO own the plot. **

Malec: Cupcakes

Alec hesitantly opened the door to Magnus's apartment, worried about what he could possibly witness the elder doing. A few minutes before he had finally finished changing clothes after a demon hunt when he received a text from Magnus telling him to come to the warlock's apartment for a surprise. He had then quickly told Isabelle where he was going and made his way to the elder's apartment. That brought him back to where he was now, which was standing in the doorway to Magnus's apartment, a somewhat worried expression on his face.

Both Magnus and Chairman Meow heard the door open from the kitchen, but only Magnus knew that it was Alec entering the apartment. He smiled at the thought of the younger coming over immediately to his apartment instead of hanging around the institute for a while with _Jace, _Isabelle and Clary. His smile grew wider as he heard Alec call for him and the footsteps that accompanied the calls.

Alec slowly entered the eerily silent apartment and, closing the door behind himself, began to search for Magnus. "Magnus? Magnus, where are you?" He looked into the living room, expecting to see the elder lounging on the couch and watching old reruns of Project Runway, but he was disappointed to see that the warlock sadly was not in there. He then went and checked the bathroom and bedroom, only coming across Chairman Meow, who had wandered out of the kitchen minutes before. "Magnus? Magnus!" He finally decided, after an unsuccessful search of the rest of apartment, to check the kitchen for the abnormally quiet warlock. "Magnus, are you even here at all?" Alec called as he slowly made his way to the kitchen, where he knew was the last place that Magnus could possibly be waiting.

Magnus waited as patiently as he could in the kitchen, trying his hardest to repress the urge to either burst out in laughter or call out to the younger. Instead he ended up letting out a small giggle every so often to allow the laughter building up to exit without giving his position away to Alec.

When Alec finally entered the kitchen he didn't expect to see Magnus leaning against the counter, practically dying of laughter at the somewhat shocked expression on his face. "What's so funny, Magnus?" He stepped into the kitchen and approached the elder, a serious expression coming over his face, replacing the shock of finding Magnus in the last place he expected the elder to be.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all, Alec." Magnus stopped laughing a moment later, but a huge grin had soon replaced the laughter as he noticed the smile that Alec was trying to keep hidden.

"Okay, then. What's with the baking ingredients?" Alec stood directly in front of Magnus, gesturing to the mix of ingredients and other baking tools that he had just noticed scattered across the counter top next to them.

"That was the surprise. The whole reason for you coming over here in the first place. I was thinking that we could bake cupcakes together." Magnus looked down at the ground, hoping against all hope that Alec wouldn't make fun of him for wanting to bake a tasty treat with his shadowhunter boyfriend.

"Well, I guess I have nothing better to do since Jace, Clary, and Isabelle are busy, so why not." Alec gently placed a hand under Magnus's chin and brought the elder's gaze back up from the ground to meet his sparkling blue eyes.

"Good," Magnus said with a devious smile as he tied a frilly pink apron over Alec's black clothes, causing the younger to blush a deep pink color. He then began to prepare the ingredients on the counter, another devious idea already beginning to form in his mind.

Alec looked down briefly at the apron that Magnus had tied around him before beginning to help Magnus with preparing the ingredients.

Minutes passed of the two working in silence before Magnus took a small handful of flour and blew it all over Alec's face, causing the younger to gape openly at him in surprise. He then burst out into loud laughter upon seeing Alec's white floured face.

Alec blinked a few times to rid his face of flour dust, a deep pink blush evident even through the flour. He glared at Magnus, trying his hardest not to smile at the happiness expressed on his boyfriend's face. He then picked up an egg and cracked it over the elder's head, making sure that the yolk landed in the middle of his hair. After getting payback he himself began to burst out in loud laughter at Magnus's own expression of shock and surprise, breaking his glare from earlier.

The two continued to cover each other in ingredients while finishing up the cupcake batter and by the time they were finally done they were both covered head-to-toe in flour, eggs, sugar, and cocoa powder and the kitchen was mess. They paused for a moment and looked at each other before bursting out into loud laughter at the mess they had made, and how ridiculous they both looked. When they were done laughing they poured the cupcake batter into the cupcake trays and placed the trays into the oven, leaving the cupcakes to bake while they, or at least Alec, cleaned up.

Magnus leaned back against the counter and smiled he watched a brightly blushing Alec begin to clean up the mess they had made of the kitchen. After a few minutes of watching the younger clean he stretched his arms and let out a cat like yawn, feeling exhausted from the fun of baking with Alec for a few hours without a break.

Alec momentarily took a break from his cleaning of the counter and glanced over at Magnus with a slightly confused expression. However, as he looked away the elder yawned a second time, causing him to lightly shake his head, chalking up Magnus's strangeness as a sure sign of exhaustion. He then went back to cleaning, beginning to feel exhausted himself. When he was finished with cleaning up he loudly yawned and leaned back against the counter, his eyes lightly closing and the rag in his hand slipping out from his slackening grip.

Magnus's smile widened as he watched Alec begin to fall asleep, his head slowly falling to the side as his eyes began to close. He quietly laughed as the younger leaned to side a bit more and nearly fell over, instantly waking the shadowhunter up from his light sleep. He continued to watch Alec for a few more minutes before seeing that the cupcakes only had a minute left to bake. He then pulled out all of the decorating supplies from a cupboard next to the oven.

Suddenly the timer sounded, signaling that the cupcakes were done baking and causing both males to jump slightly in alarm at the sudden loud sound permeating the quiet room. They each pulled a cupcake tray out and set them on a cooling rack to cool for a few minutes while they mixed the frosting colors, Alec choosing black and Magnus choosing a bright blue. They then figured out what else they were going to use to decorate their heavenly smelling cupcakes. The two were beginning to feel extraordinarily exhausted, so as soon as the cupcakes were done cooling they decorated them as fast as they could, resulting in minimal mess to both the kitchen and their bodies. When they were finally done with the cupcakes they stored their baked goods and quietly cleaned up, both of them nearly collapsing from exhaustion afterwards.

When they were finally done cleaning Magnus grabbed Alec by the hand and went down the short hallway to the bathroom, wanting to wash all of the baking ingredients off of their bodies before going to bed for the night. Once in the bathroom he started the shower and began to take off his clothes, allowing the water to warm up for a couple of minutes.

Alec stood in the middle of the bathroom awkwardly, watching Magnus strip and then step into the shower, closing the curtain behind himself and causing him to blush furiously. He continued to stand there for a few minutes, debating whether or not to strip and join the warlock under the warm water of the shower.

"Are you going to join me or not?" Magnus stuck his head around the vibrant green shower curtain, his normally spiky black hair plastered flat against his head by the water from the shower. He gave Alec his best puppy dog look upon seeing the hesitation flickering across the younger's face.

"Fine, but please don't laugh at me." Alec stripped off his clothes, a deep pink blush spreading across his cheeks as he could still feel Magnus's eyes on him. He then kicked his discarded clothing into a small pile before pulling back the curtain and stepping into the shower, where the elder was waiting for him.

Magnus gently wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling the younger closer to him, and also under the warm water of the shower. He smiled at Alec before gently kissing him on the lips, hoping to get the younger to relax at least a little bit and causing Alec to blush a bright pink color.

Alec stood there for a few seconds before finally relaxing and kissing Magnus back. As the kiss deepened his arms wrapped themselves around the elder's neck and the blush on his cheeks deepened from a pink to a red.

Soon enough they were kissing with enough passion that Magnus decided to try his luck and licked his tongue along Alec's bottom lip, asking for permission. It didn't take long for the younger to grant him permission and for their tongues to begin a small battle for dominance, resulting in Magnus's tongue winning.

After a few minutes they finally broke apart to catch their breath. As they stood there they looked at each other, so lost in their own world that they didn't even notice the temperature of the shower water decreasing ever so slightly. When they finally looked away from each other Alec was still blushing and Magnus was smiling.

As Alec began to clean his body with the sweet smelling soap Magnus liked so much, he let out a loud yawn, nearly dropping the soap in the process.

"Tired, Alec?" Magnus watched Alec, amusement evident in his own tired eyes, as the younger fumbled a little in trying to wash himself clean. He continued to watch for a few more seconds before finally deciding to help Alec with cleaning his body. He then proceeded to gently pry the washcloth from the younger's fingers and put the soap back in its rightful place.

Alec nodded, letting his hands fall to his sides and allowing Magnus to take over cleaning his body with the soap. After a couple of minutes his eyes began to grow heavy and close, the sleep beginning to take over his body. As this was happening his breathing began to slow down ever so slightly and his body began to relax even more.

Magnus lightly laughed as he finished cleaning Alec and then himself. When he was done he gently wrapped an arm around the younger's waist, waking Alec ever so slightly, and stepped out of the shower, being careful to keep Alec from slipping on the splatters of water covering the tiled floor to the side of the tub. He grabbed two towels with one hand before wrapping Alec in one and himself in the other. He then began to dry himself off with the towel, Alec doing the same with himself.

Alec finished drying himself off and, after hesitantly dropping his towel, slipped into his boxers and t-shirt. He yawned as he turned to look at Magnus, who was still drying himself with a towel that was a bit too short to cover his whole torso, and blushed deeply, slightly embarrassed by the sight he currently couldn't take his eyes away from.

"Like what you see?" Magnus asked as he dropped his towel to the ground and began to slowly slip on his own boxers and t-shirt. When he looked over at Alec to see the younger's reaction he smiled, not in the least bit surprised that the shadowhunter was blushing a bright pink color and avoiding looking at him.

Alec blushed even more, looking down at the tiled floor so as not to reveal to Magnus that he indeed liked what he saw more than he probably should have. He continued to look down at the floor until he knew that Magnus was no longer naked, and no longer looking at him but instead working on combing his hair. When he looked back up he let out a big yawn, causing the elder to turn towards him and lightly giggle at the sound.

"Okay. Come on. Time to go to bed and spend some more 'personal' time together." Magnus lightly took hold of Alec's hand and gently led the younger out of the bathroom and down the rest of the hallway. A moment later he opened the door to the master bedroom and went inside, Alec following behind. Once inside he closed the door and turned out the lights before getting into the bed, pulling the younger with him.

**A/N: Took me so long to actually complete this and then to type it up took me a bit longer since I put it off so much. Hope you enjoy and I promise that there will be more Harry Potter one-shots in the near future that you can look forward to. **


End file.
